


Even Fifty Years From Now

by the_eye_of_the_panda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_of_the_panda/pseuds/the_eye_of_the_panda
Summary: He would never understand those who claimed that passion burned out with time. With Videl, his love only grew brighter every day, almost blinding him with its dazzling shine; overwhelming him with the endless extent of it, somehow always finding a way to make room for more, and more, and more… Rated for mature content.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 7





	Even Fifty Years From Now

Gohan heaved a deep sigh as he walked into the living room. Closing the front door with his leg, he tugged at his tie and let his travel bag drop on the floor. He hated going away for work. Being apart from his family, from his wife and daughter, it was just the worst. He missed them so much when he was on a business trip, and this time he'd been gone for a whole week. He couldn't wait to hold Videl and Pan in his arms and finally relax.

"I'm home," he called tiredly, continuing past the sofa where he lay his suit jacket and his tie. "Videl? Sweetie?"

He heard steps coming from the staircase, and just as he turned his head, his wife appeared, walking down the steps with a loving smile on her beautiful face.

"Gohan," she said. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his throat felt dry and tight, his hands were moist. Gohan parted his lips, his breathing quickening as he stared at the most enchanting sight. She was wearing a sleeveless button-up blouse tucked in a puffy skirt. Her flats clicked softly as she finished her descend, and Gohan felt overwhelmed with the rush of love that swelled in his heart.

Sometimes, Gohan had to wonder how he, of all people, had somehow caught the eye of this… goddess. She was so gorgeous and perfect. Even after over ten years of marriage and almost sixteen years of knowing her, she still made him feel like a blushing schoolboy. And Gohan was certain that it would always be that way, even in fifty years, when they were both old and gray and all wrinkly; he was positive that just the mere sight of his lovely wife would always, _always_ leave him breathless and weak in the knees.

His legs finally decided to obey him and he stepped towards her to meet her halfway. His heart wasn't calming down as he got closer. Her eyes lit up with a grin as he reached her – and the next second he crushed her against him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Gosh, I missed you too much," he whispered into her hair. Gohan closed his eyes and let her intoxicating scent wash into his nostrils, loving the way her much smaller body fit so perfectly into him. Videl chuckled into his chest as she hugged him back.

"I missed you, too, love."

He kissed her hair. "Where's Pan?"

Videl raised her head to grin at him, mirth dancing in her lovely blue eyes. "Still in school, dummy. Have you seen the hour?"

Gohan chuckled awkwardly, feeling all tension leaving his muscles. "Right. I'm still jet-lagged." He cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, the glint in his eyes shifted. "Well," he continued, his voice low and hoarse with desire as he leaned closer, "at least now I can do this…"

He captured her lips, swallowing her moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted all of her. The rush of endorphins took him so abruptly, Gohan thought his knees might give in. He felt weak, dizzy; his hands were trembling as he held her face in between them. His heart was going crazy inside his chest, like it was trying to break out. His whole body was burning, aching for this woman he loved more than anything.

Videl pulled back to gasp for air, completely breathless from the kiss. She ran the back of her fingers on his cheek as they made eye contact. God, she was so beautiful.

She smiled and took his glasses off his nose, keeping them in her hand. His throat tightened. "I love you so much," he rasped out, barely able to get his voice working. She got to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gohan let his eyes slide shut once more as her lips touched his.

He was melting. Gohan felt like he was going to explode. He kissed her harder and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her butt, pulling her closer against him, rubbing his growing erection between her legs.

He was losing his mind.

Videl broke the kiss again, unable to hold her breath any longer, and Gohan moved his lips to the crook of her neck instead, her gasps and moans and sighs of pleasure making his head spin with lust, and his dress pants felt even tighter around his crotch.

"G… Gohan," Videl whimpered, her chest heaving, as her husband kept grinding his hips against hers.

He started undoing the first buttons of her blouse and dove into her voluptuous cleavage, leaving hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her uncovered skin, making his beautiful wife shiver in delight. Videl ripped his shirt open, not patient enough to take the time to take off the buttons one by one, and made them pop instead. Gohan straightened up and seized her mouth once more, groaning against her lips as she ran her hands over his rock hard chest.

Her touch was making him dizzy. He pulled back from the kiss to try and catch his breath, feeling like his lungs were on fire. Through half-lidded eyes, Gohan gazed upon his wife. She stroked his cheek, her heavy breaths tickling his face, making his lips tingle. He pushed himself closer to her, placing his palm against the wall. He needed to feel her body, her curves, her heat all against him. He throbbed for her.

God, the look on her face was driving him _insane_ … He wanted her so much – his whole being ached to make her his. He couldn't wait anymore.

He put his hand behind her knee and slowly moved up her thigh, lifting her skirt in the process. Videl never broke eye contact as he reached her lace panties, and her breath hitched when he tore the bothering fabric without a second thought.

He lifted her leg higher and hastily undid his belt and zipper, letting his pants drop down his legs – and then he claimed her. Avidly. Impatiently. Videl cried out, burying her face in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his back, her buttock scraping against the wall as her husband made feverish love to her.

"I… I missed you… _so much_ …" he groaned into her ear, closing his eyes tightly as he lost control of his body, thrusting harder, craving for more of her – losing his mind to passion and lust.

He hoisted her up, cupping her ass with both hands as he kept pushing himself harder inside of her. Videl held his face between her palms and kissed him deeply, muffling their cries and gasps of pleasure.

God, he hated being away from her. A whole week without his gorgeous wife was just too long. How was he supposed to hold out this long without seeing the love of his life? Was it really a necessity to go to seminars and to out of the country meetings? Did he really have to do all that? If that meant not seeing his family for so long – was it even worth it?

"Go… Gohan, love… I… I can't… I can't anymore…" Videl gasped out. "I'm going to…" She threw her head to the side then and slammed her hand over her mouth before letting out a long, muffled, guttural moan. Gohan felt her clench tightly and convulse around him. He gritted his teeth. He was going numb with pleasure…

"Oh, Videl…!" he choked, holding her tightly around the waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He hit his climax, and Gohan felt his whole being shudder in pure ecstasy. His sex pulsed and emptied its heavy load inside Videl's twitching walls. Her creamy legs were tightly bound around his midsection, her chest heaving erratically as she held onto him for dear life.

"I hate my job," Gohan muttered in bad faith, unwilling to let go of his wife, still deeply buried inside of her.

She chuckled softly. "No you don't. You love your job."

"Yeah, well, it makes me go away from you. I hate that."

Videl pulled him back slightly to grin at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement and playfulness. "Don't you love our reunions though?" He flushed deeply and scratched the back of his head. "You always get so… impulsive, and urging, like you can't bear another second without touching me and just _have_ to take me. I _love_ that side of you."

"Well, uh, I… Uhm… I mean…" he stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. She always had that effect on him… no matter how long they'd been together.

Videl pulled him closer, her arms still around his neck, and pressed their forehead together. "You're so cute, Gohan. I love you so much."

He chuckled awkwardly. "I love you too." He grazed his lips on hers, ever so softly, like the touch of a butterfly. "More than you can imagine."

"Always," she whispered, her eyes falling shut.

"And beyond," he added, his voice lowering as well.

The moment felt so perfect. Gohan's heart was swelling with so much love and tenderness. He really couldn't believe his luck sometimes. To have found the perfect woman, his soulmate – and on their first try, too. She was everything to him – she was his world. And she'd even given him the most precious gift of all – a daughter.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh crap. Pan's on her way."

They quickly pulled apart – albeit reluctantly – and arranged themselves.

"Dang it, Videl, you tore my shirt," he complained, hopping into his pants as he hurried up the stairs to go grab another shirt.

"Yeah, well, you tore my panties – and I liked that pair, too!" she called back at him with good humor, buttoning up her blouse.

"He… what?"

Ten-year-old Pan stood in the doorway, looking positively aghast, and Videl burst out laughing, trying to stifle her sudden hilarity with her hand over her mouth.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Gohan froze. He hit his forehead with his palm. To think they'd managed to go this long _without_ mentally scarring their only daughter! And now it was all for naught.

"Nothing, pumpkin!" he called from his and Videl's room. "I, uh, I was doing laundry!" he said quickly, inwardly patting himself on his back for his quick thinking. Who ever said he couldn't lie to save his life?

In the living room, the young girl narrowed her eyes at her disheveled mother, who was grinning at her guiltily. "Riiight…"

She shook her head at their antics. How could they still behave like horny teenagers at their age? Did they really think she was that gullible? She didn't have _Son Goku_ marked on her forehead, thank you very much.

"I think I'll leave you two to your… reunion. I'm going to Bra's to study."

"Wait!" Gohan jumped over the set of stairs, his shirt buttoned wrong as he rushed to his daughter. "I haven't seen you in a week – at least give your papa a hug."

Pan blushed as her dad wrapped his arms around her. "Gosh, I've missed you, Panny Bunny."

Did he _have_ to make up all these embarrassing nicknames, too? He was so corny.

She sighed. Ah, well. He was still the best dad ever. "I've missed you too, Papa. Now can I go?"

Gohan chuckled and pulled back. He beamed at his beautiful child – the spitting image of Videl, save for her pitch black eyes – just like his very own.

Gosh, he was so unbelievably blessed.

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"Be good, kiddo," Videl added, ruffling their daughter's thick black hair.

" _Mooom_ ," Pan complained, brushing the hand away to untangle her mid-length locks. She sighed and picked her backpack up as she walked back to the front door. When she opened it, she looked at her parents over her shoulder and gave them a sheepish smile. "And, um, by the way… I, uh, I wouldn't mind a new sibling. Just saying."

Gohan stiffened. Videl burst out laughing, and as Pan blasted off to the sky, she went to the door and called out, "Will do!"

"Um…" Gohan scratched his cheek, his face still bright red. "You mean it?"

Videl turned around to face him and smirked. Wordlessly, she closed the door, walked to him, and pushed him to sit on the sofa, before straddling his lap. Gohan's lips parted as she untucked her blouse and raised it over her head, revealed her blue and white lace bra. He hadn't really noticed it earlier, in his rush to… um… Yeah.

"Shall we get to it, then?" she whispered sensually into his ear, while going behind her back to unhook her bra.

Gohan's face caught fire. Geez… It was a wonder that his wife could still make him feel like a blushing, bumbling teenage boy, even after being together for so long. He was almost thirty-four, for goodness' sake! The way she affected him… it was beyond him, honestly.

She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting her lips, her tongue explore his skin as she uncovered his torso little by little. His eyes fell shut, and Gohan sighed in delight.

She was the most exquisite puzzle. One that the lovesick man knew he would keep enjoying trying to comprehend even fifty years from now.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands going under her skirt.

She kissed his lips, making his whole body tingle with heat.

"Love you too…" she breathed out between kisses, tucking out his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck. Gosh, how he loved this woman…

She slowly lowered herself on his erection and arched her back as she impaled herself on him. Gohan shuddered in the most delectable way, wrapping his arms around her and panting against her shoulder, their bodies meshing together – becoming one once more.

"Oh, Gohan…" Videl whimpered, rocking her hips against his, holding him around his back. "Gohan…"

Fifty years, a hundred years… Gohan knew the fire that burned so vibrantly between them would never burn out, not even the slightest bit, no matter how long they had been together… Videl would never stop making his whole being ignite at the slightest touch. She would never stop making his heart melt with just one smile, and he would never get tired of losing himself in her deep blue eyes.

He would never understand those who claimed that passion burned out with time. With Videl, his love only grew brighter every day, almost blinding him with its dazzling shine; overwhelming him with the endless extent of it, somehow always finding a way to make room for more, and more, and more…

"Ahh… Videl… More…" he rasped out, pumping his hips harder, losing his mind at the intensity of… _everything._ " _Yes_ …!"

She was everything to him. She was his world, his life. His partner, his best friend, his lover, his confidante. The mother of his child.

His soulmate. His true love.

She was a gift. A blessing.

And she was his. Only his.

He groaned as he came inside of her, their bodies shaking in pure ecstasy against one another. He kissed her hard, tangling his fingers in her short hair.

He was so completely in love.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," he whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers.

Videl grinned, her eyes twinkling with that special glint, the one that was only reserved for him and him alone. "You bet you are."

It didn't matter what happened, or how many years passed – nothing could ever put out the fiery, passionate love that burned ardently in their hearts.

Nothing. Ever.

Not them.

Gohan chuckled and let his head drop on her shoulder, crushing her body against his. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always," she replied in a whisper, closing her eyes as they basked in the afterglow.

"And beyond…"

If only it were long enough…


End file.
